La mejor decision que pude tomar
by ecamasiel
Summary: Esto es lo que creo que pudo haber pasado cuando la manada estaba en el nuevo barco buscando un nuevo y nueva en esto de los fanfic asi que espero les historia se centra en diego y shira.


**Bueno yo soy nueva en esto de los fanfiction así que les pido por favor que sean buenos conmigo. Esta es mi primera historia de la era de hielo que escribo, así que a leer.**

Esta historia se ubica en el momento que toda la manada esta en el barco de hielo buscando un nuevo hogar.

Shira estaba sentada sola en una esquina del barco pensando en lo rápido que había pasado todo. Solo hace unos días le servía a tripa como su primer oficial y ahora esta con la manada mas loca de toda la historia buscando un nuevo hogar, ni ella misma podía creer que había traicionado a tripa, su capitán que ella había servido fielmente por años, para unirse a unos animales que apenas conoce hace un día o un par de días.

Tenia que admitir que eran buenos pero aun no se explicaba de que porque ella arriesgo su vida por ellos, ella nunca lo había echo por nadie y le sorprendió haberlo echo por ellos. Pensó que quizás lo hizo porque el mamut tenia una familia ,pero no, para ser sincera consigo misma ni le importaba eso; pensó que fue porque la salvaron de ahogarse pero se acordó que tampoco le importaba eso.

Entonces ¿Por qué era? Por el perezoso ¡para nada! ¿Por el tigre? Eso si la dejo pensando, tenia que admitir que por primera vez en su vida había conocido a un tigre así, un tigre que no le importaba sacarle de quicio a una chica, ya que los anteriores tigres que había conocido hacían todo lo posible por impresionarla, pero no, este fue el primero en decirle gatita y tirársele encima solo para molestarla, pero por alguna razón ella se había dado cuenta de que le encantaba que lo hiciera, le encantaba que la desafiaran y la enojaran; entonces ella pensó que puede ser que ella halla arriesgado su vida por el, tenia que admitir que la primera vez que lo vio a sus ojos le encanto (la parte en que la abuelita dijo si se besan me vomito) se sentía tan bien que tenia que admitir que no le importaba quedarse en esa posición todo el día, pero claro justo en ese momento la abuelita tuvo que decir "si se besan me vomito"; también se acordó el momento en que el le fue a traer agua y ella le dijo "blando" y el respondió "soy un despiadado asesino"; y también cuando el le dijo "ven con nosotros, ven conmigo" y que por alguna razón esas palabras le llegaron al corazón. Entonces shira empezó a pensar de que tal vez ella estaba enamorada de el, pero no, eso era imposible, ella solo lo conocía hace unos días y además ella jamás se había enamorado, pero tenia que admitir que ella se sentía bien a su lado, sentía algo que no podía explicar.

Shira estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba llamando hace un buen rato.

"Shira, shira, ¿estas ahí?"-preguntó diego, un poco preocupado ya que el le había estado llamando como hace unos 5 minutos y ella no respondía.

Shira en ese momento salió de sus pensamientos y volteo para ver quien la llamaba.

"Ummh, ah hola diego"-respondió shira un poco avergonzada.

"Ah hola shira, si no sabes he estado por mas de 5 minutos llamándote y tu no me respondías"-dijo diego.

"Ohh lo siento es que estaba pensando, y creo que no te escuche"-respondió shira mirando a cualquier otra parte sin mirar a diego.

"No hay problema, tengo que admitir que a veces también me ha pasado lo mismo"-dijo diego

"¿En serio?"-dijo shira

"Pues si, a veces cuando estoy pensando algo, no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor"-dijo diego

"Ah en ese caso me alegro por no ser la única a la que le pasa eso"-dijo shira mirando a diego-"Es algo que tenemos en común"

En ese momento diego se sonrojo un poco por lo ultimo que dijo shira.

"Bueno, dejando eso atrás ¿Por qué me llamabas?"-pregunto shira

"Ah pues, yo te llamaba para…..por…. ah ya se me olvido"-dijo diego un poco nervioso

"¿Se te olvido?"-pregunto shira

"Pues si se me olvido, tienes algún problema con eso….gatita"-respondió diego sin saber que mas decir

En ese momento shira se le abalanzo encima a diego

"Cuantas veces te he dicho de que no me llames gatita"-dijo shira supuestamente enojada

"Si quieres que te sea sincero esta es la segunda vez que me lo dices"-respondió diego con un tono juguetón

En ese momento shira iba a responderle pero sin querer empezó a ver los ojos de diego y por alguna razón no podía apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

Lo mismo le empezó a pasar a diego, no podía dejar de mirar a los hermosos ojos de shira.

"_Por que, por que no puedo dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos color Avellana que tiene, son tan lindos podría verlos todo el día si pudiera"-_pensó shira-_"Ya basta de negarlo shira estas enamorada de diego te guste o no"_-se dijo shira a si misma.

"_Sus ojos son perfectos al igual que ella, son tan hermosos, me encantaría contemplarlos todo el día"-_pensó diego_-"Puede ser que niegue a los demás que me gusta ella pero debo ser sincero conmigo mismo, estoy enamorado de ella desde el momento que la vi y la conocí"- _ pensó diego.

Pero su momento fue arruinado (otra vez) pero no por la abuelita esta vez

"Asu diego, mi amigo nosotros no te vimos solo por un par de días y ya tienes una novia"-dijo crash.

"Por que no me la presentas"-dijo Eddie con un tono burlón.

"Si por que no lo haces"-dijo crash

Diego y shira tuvieron que separase, ambos un poco sonrojados por lo que acaba de pasar.

"Ah pues, primero ella no es mi novia"-dijo diego

"Aun"-dijeron al unisolo crash y Eddie

"¡No pues… ah… Ella solo es mi amiga y no molesten ya!"-dijo diego sonrojado aun mas que antes.

"Bueno como digas romeo, ahora nos la presentas"-dijo crash

"Aich…voy a fingir que el comentario de antes no se dio…..bueno pues ella es shira, ella nos ayudo aunque era una pirata a volver aquí con vida"-dijo diego señalando a shira.

"Bueno gusto en conocerte preciosa"-dijo Eddie besando la pata de shira

"¡No!"-dijo crash apartando a Eddie de shira-"El gusto es mío"-dijo crash besando la pata de shira también.

"Ah pues en ese caso es un gusto conocerlos y ustedes son-"-dijo shira siendo interrumpida por las zarigüeyas.

"Hermanos de ellie"-dijeron las zarigüeyas

"Jajajaja aunque haciendo un chiste a la nueva, yo que ustedes no lo haría"-dijo shira con un tono un poco amenazador

"Pero es cierto"-dijo Eddie

"Si, si claro ustedes son hermanos de la mamut, la esposa de Manny"-dijo shira con un tono sarcástico

"Por fin lo entendiste"-dijo crash

"Se nota que ustedes no entienden que es el sarcasmo"-dijo shira

"No, no lo entienden"-dijo diego

"Bueno en ese caso es verdad de que son hermanos de ellie"-dijo shira

"¡Hasta que por fin entendiste!"-dijeron las zarigüeyas

"Se nota que es verdad el dicho de que las caras bonitas no son tan listas"-dijo crash

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"-dijo shira con un tono mas amenazador que la vez anterior

"Ah puuuess….yo yo no….dije nada…. ¡AH!"-dijo crash mientras se iba corriendo con su hermano

"Diego ayúdanos, sálvanos de tu novia homicida"-dijo Eddie mientras se iba corriendo con crash

"OK"-grito diego mientras retenía a shira para que no fuera a matarlos. Todo era un juego. Pero se dio cuenta segundos después de lo que dijo Eddie-"Hey ella no es mi novia, además no es homicida"-dijo diego dejando de detener a shira.

"Si y nosotros te creemos"-dijeron las zarigüeyas de una manera burlona.

Cuando las zarigüeyas ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos diego y shira se empezaron a reir.

"Así es todo los días con ustedes"-dijo shira riéndose

"Si solo un día mas en el paraíso"-respondió diego

Shira iba a decir algo pero justo en ese momento escucharon a Manny decir "TIERRA". Diego y shira fueron a la parte posterior del barco para ver lo que dijo Manny.

Y se encontraron con una hermosa vista, podían ver a los hyrax volando con sus hojas, veían la estatua hyrax, la vegetación, todo era hermoso.

En ese momento diego vio a shira sonriendo y pensó-"_Se ve tan hermosa cuando sonríe, tengo que hacer algo para que se quede a mi lado y no se valla, ¿pero que puedo hacer?"-_en ese momento a diego tuvo una idea.

"Shira sígueme"-dijo diego

"¿A donde vamos?"-pregunto shira

"A buscar a Manny y a ellie"-respondió diego

"¿Para que?"-pregunto shira

"Es una sorpresa, ahora vamos"-dijo diego empujando a shira

"Esta, esta bien vamos, pero no me empujes"-dijo shira en un tono juguetón

Diego y shira se disponían a buscar a Manny y ellie y los encontraron en la parte delantera del barco.

"Hola Manny, hola ellie"-dijo diego con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Hola diego"-respondieron los 2 mamuts

"¿Qué se te ofrece?"-pregunto Manny

"Bueno pues quería presentarle a shira a ellie"-respondió diego-"Ellie ella es shira" "shira ella es ellie"

"Gusto en conocerte"- dijo shira con una sonrisa

"El gusto es mío"-dijo ellie-"verdad quería agradecerte por intentar desatarme de ese hielo"

"No hay problema"-dijo shira-"pero me hubiera encantado haberlo logrado"-dijo shira un poco apenada

"No te preocupes, al menos lo intestaste, y también quería disculparme por haberte querido botar cuando intentabas desatarme"-dijo ellie

"No te preocupes, si hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera echo lo mismo"-respondió shira

"¿Bueno y eso es todo?"-pregunto Manny

"Realmente no"-dijo diego mirando a shira-"Quería preguntarles si es que shira puede unirse a la manada"-dijo diego dejando a shira un poco sorprendida.

"Pues por mi no hay problema amigo, después de todo lo que nos ayudo creo que es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer ¿No?"-dijo Manny

"Por mi tampoco hay problema, después de todo por fin tendría a una chica con quien hablar"-dijo ellie

"Gracias muchas gracias"-respondió shira muy feliz

"Bueno en ese caso te presentaremos al resto de la manada cuando hagamos la fogata en la noche"-dijo ellie

"Esta bien, los vemos luego"-dijo diego

Justo en ese momento todos los animales se dieron cuenta de que estaban a punto de llegar a la isla, así que todos se amontonaron en la parte delantera del barco (como en la película).

Toda la manada miraba a la isla, diego y shira estaban uno al lado del otro mirando en silencio la hermosa isla hasta que…

"Hola marinero"-dijo la abuelita con sus dientes nuevos

"Guau"-dijo diego al ver los dientes de la abuelita lo que causo de qué shira se riera un poco.

Diego escucho la risa de shira y volteo a verla

"Te pareció gracioso gatita"-dijo diego esperando la respuesta de shira

Shira solo se limito a asentir con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¿Te gusto la sorpresa que te di?"-pregunto diego sorprendido al ver de que shira no lo insulto o se abalando encima de el por decirle gatita.

"Esa fue la sorpresa mas linda y tierna que alguien me ha dado en mi vida"-dijo shira mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de diego.

Diego se quedo sorprendido por lo que hizo shira y ahora no sabia que hacer, miraba a todos lados sin saber que hacer hasta que Manny lo vio y le hizo una seña para que el también se apoyara en ella. Diego siguió su consejo y acurruco su cabeza al lado de la de shira y en ese momento diego no pudo evitar ponerse a ronronear, y sin querer empezó a mover la cola como lo hace un perro cuando esta feliz.

Shira al notar todo eso lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y ponerse a ronronear pensando en que tomo la decisión correcta al dejar a tripa e irse con la manada o mejor dicho con Diego.

**Bueno pues este es mi primer fanfic así que porfa comenten. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
